


Best Day Of Our Lives

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [17]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anne didn't know what she was getting into, Anne is confused by the sudden change in behavior, Catalina is just, Catalina is secretly a cougar, F/F, How Do I Tag, Jane is secretly a shipper, Marriage, Shower Sex, a lot of it too, because it's all mentioned in perspective, but it's all good, implied sex, mostly with violent intentions, one cuss word, the guy is mentioned, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catalina and Anne get marriedAlso, it turns out Catalina is a sex demon.Anne didn't know what she was getting into
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Best Day Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> W A R N I N G
> 
> Cuteness ahead

This was it.

This was the day.

Today was the day that she and Anne got married.

There had been a few bumps in the road.(Mostly  _ him _ . And they thoroughly loved running him over.)But they were here.

Well, almost here they were still getting ready. It was  _ staggering  _ how much Catalina missed Anne even though they hadn’t been apart for that long. When she muttered something about it Jane swooned. As if the realization that being apart from Anne for mere hours made Catalina shifty wasn’t embarrassing enough. Jane had also left to go check on Anne, and when she came back she informed Catalina that Anne was also missing Catalina. And then went on and on about how  _ adorable  _ they were together.

Anna came in an hour later, asking Catalina if she was ready. Catalina had heartily replied yes. And said ‘I have never been more ready in my life to do something. Except maybe punch the lights out of Henry.’

Anne laughed and told her that Anne had pretty much said the same thing.

Catalina stood in front of the mirror. She remembered Anne’s face when she told her that she didn’t have a dress. The intrigue and a tiny bit of excitement in her eyes had made Catalina go silent. (Of course they quickly delved into argument. Catalina still can’t believe that they could’ve avoided all that arguing and just hired a wedding planner.)

She didn’t know how she felt about the suit, only that Jane, Cathay, and literally everyone else told her she looked  _ awesome _ . So she wore it.

“Hey Aragon?” Katherine poked her head in. “Yeah?” She responded, turning around. “Anne’s ready. Are you?” Catalina felt a rush overcome her. She was about to get married.

Correction. She was about to get  _ happily  _ married.

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Catalina replied with a grin.

Catalina didn’t think that this part would make her so nervous. She was just standing at the altar, waiting for Anne. Catalina couldn’t help but notice that this time at the altar she was happy and not internally hoping that her spouse would die in a few years. 

The music began to play and Catalina straightened herself out. Anne’s maid of honor was Katherine (obviously) and her bridesmaids were Maggy and Anna. Catherine’s maid of honor (Best man?) was Cathy, and her bridesmaids (groomsmen?) were Jane and Maria.

When Anne finally stepped out Catalina’s heart stopped in her chest. She looked beautiful. That didn’t really surprise Catalina, considering she was always beautiful. Anne looked at Catalina and grinned.

Finally reaching the altar, Anne turned to face Catalina. The smile firmly plastered on her face. Catalina had the vague feeling that neither of them were really listening to the minister. They only tuned in when he asked for their vows.

“Catherine, do you have any vows?”

“Yes. -” Catalina took a breath. “I tried to write down vows, but nothing I wrote seemed to fit what I was trying to say. Also, I kept running out of space, but -” Laughter echoed from the area. “ - You are the best thing that ever happened to me. In this life and the last -” They received a weird look from the minister, but Catalina continued only adding in “ - that's an inside joke. I have been informed multiple times that I have a resting bitch face, but when I’m around you I smile. Which if you don’t know me is rare. But when you’re around I never stop smiling, and I’d like to take a moment to tell Anna that I don’t appreciate the ‘whipped’ comments no matter how true they are.” Anne laughed.

“And -  _ why are you crying _ ?  _ This is my turn to cry, wait your turn _ .” Catalina said to Anne. “ You make me so happy, and after a lifetime of literally anything but happiness that means a lot to me. I love you so much and I can’t wait to be married to you.” Catalina finished tearfully.

“Anne, do you have any vows?”

“Yep. Lina, I think we both know that this statement is winged because honestly I don’t have enough organization and patience to do that. I mean, honestly we’re lucky I didn’t ask to elope.” Katherine snickered behind Anne. “ Lina, you make me feel safe, and loved. After the disaster that we call our ex, that's really important. I trust you with my life, and have never been so happy. I’m gonna stop talking now because I might dissolve into tears which would be really unfortunate considering we spent a lot of money on this wedding.” Laughter erupted from their friends.

“Will someone please present the rings?”

Joan moved forward with their rings, handing Catalina and Anne eachother’s rings.

“Catherine Aragon, do you take Anne Boleyn as your wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, In sickness and health. From this day forward?”

_ “I do.” _

“And Anne Boleyn, do you take Catherine Aragon as your wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, In sickness and health. From this day forward?”

_ “I do.” _

They slipped the rings onto each other's hands.

“I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs. Aragon. You may now kiss the bride.”

Catalina turned to the minister. “Don’t need your permission, but thanks.” Then Catalina grabbed Anne by the waist and kissed her fiercely. Once they pulled apart Catalina grinned against Anne.

Anne whispered against Catalina, “You look super  _ hot  _ in that suit.” causing Catalina to blush. “Could you at least wait till we’re leaving before you hit on me.  _ Give me a chance _ .” Anne laughed in response to that. Catalina also thought that maybe she would wear a suit again. 

_ Maybe _ .

Their first dance was a little bit of a disaster. But soon enough everyone was dancing horribly.

Their honeymoon was for two weeks. The first week in Spain, and the second week in France. But before they left they were spending the night in a hotel because Anna was certainly going to never leave them alone.

Once they finally left, Anne was  _ all  _ over Catalina. Well, more so than before. Halfway through the after party she'd gotten fairly  _ tipsy  _ and lost most of her self control.

Catalina drove them to the hotel, faintly amused at Anne’s rambling. The moment they stepped in Anne lunged at Catalina.

Catalina wasn’t opposed to this.

She grinned against Anne. Happy to be there with her.

“What are you waiting for? Come over here, and take me.”

Like she said.  _ Tipsy _ .

“Calm down babygirl. I’m literally 2 feet away.” Catalina responded while moving towards Anne. Wrapping her arms around Anne’s waist and pulling her flush against Catalina. Grins plastered on their face, Catalina and Anne stumbled to the bed.

_______

Anne was kissed awake. She pretended to still be asleep for a moment, allowing Catalina to continue to pepper her with kisses. Finally opening her eyes, Anne turned and captured Catalina’s lips in a languid kiss that quickly turned desperate and needy.

It didn’t take long for Anne to come undone. Which Catalina was extremely smug about.

Catalina collapsed beside Anne, panting. “So.” Catalina started, already peppering Anne’s shoulders and neck with kisses again. “How does it feel to be Mrs. Aragon?” She said against Anne’s skin.

Anne took a moment and appreciated Catalina’s kisses. “ _ Perfect _ .” She finally sighed in response. Catalina smiled, moving up to properly kiss Anne. Instantly Anne’s hands moved to snake around Catalina’s neck.

“Ask me again, but use my full name.” Catalina pulled away and furrowed her brow. “Why?” Anne giggled. “Because I just thought of a joke.” Catalina rolled her eyes, but asked “How does it feel to be Anne Aragon?”

“Like I have an Alcohol addiction, and am one A from needing a car repair.”

“.....what?”

“Initials. AA, like the addiction group. And Triple A, the car repair place.”

Catalina stared at her for a moment before understanding. She let out a laugh. Then promptly returned to kissing Anne.

Anne reluctantly a few minutes later removed herself from Catalina’s grasp, eliciting a childish whine from her. “How long until our flight?” Anne asked, suddenly the adult in the relationship. “It’s not for another 4 hours.” Catalina replied, already reaching out and pulling Anne back towards her. Anne quickly lost focus on getting ready, and instead focused on Catalina’s lips.

“We should get ready.” Anne said in between kisses. Catalina continued her welcome assault, only pausing to reply “Do you really want to get ready?” Anne whimpered in response “ _ God _ , no.”

Catalina smiled as she looked down at her. Anne couldn’t help but notice how the sunlight coming from the window made Catalina look like an angel. Catalina smirked down at Anne, clearly taking pleasure from seeing her so hot and bothered.

_ Definitely not an angel. _

“Well then stop telling me to get ready. I might just take you up on it.” Anne instantly whined in protest. Catalina chuckled and continued to kiss her. Anne began to desperately rock her hips against Catalina.

“Don’t worry, this won’t take too long  _ babygirl _ .” Catalina whispered in Anne’s ear, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

Anne gasped as Catalina slowly made her way downwards.

Suddenly she was totally fine with putting off getting ready.

________

“My god, when did you become so  _ tireless _ ?” Anne exclaimed as Catalina dragged her over to the shower. “When did you become so  _ anti sex _ ?”

“That’s  _ not  _ what I meant!” Anne quickly revised. “It’s just, we’ve already gone at least 3 rounds and you’re still not tired and going for more.” Catalina smirked at Anne. “I get the feeling that you are going to appreciate this one.” 

Anne stared at Catalina, confused. When the realization struck her she gasped. “Oh my god we’re about to have _ shower sex _ aren’t we?” Catalina laughed at Anne’s shocked face. “Hopefully.” She replied with a devilish smirk as she moved into the bathroom.

“ _ Who the fuck did I marry _ ?” Anne wondered out loud. And Catalina’s laughter didn’t escape her.

______   
  


“We are so going to miss our flight.” Anne grumbled while speed walking to their gate. “I didn’t hear you arguing back there.” Catalina snarked back at her. “Honestly, I didn't realize I was marrying a vampire until today.” Anne snapped back. “Or that you were secretly worse than me.” She added. Catalina giggled.

Once they got in their seats, Catalina leaned over to Anne. “Sorry, but uh…..it looks like you’ve been attacked by spiders on your neck.” Anne jerked her head towards Catalina. “What?! Why didn’t you tell me before?” Anne whisper yelled back. “Kind of didn’t notice it.” Catalina replied ruefully. 

“My god, you are fucking  _ ridiculous  _ you know that?” Anne got up and went to the bathroom.

She should’ve known better considering the morning she’s had.

“You  _ can’t  _ be serious.” Anne said to Catalina.

“Oh I’m  _ definitely  _ serious.”

“You’re like a fucking  _ cougar _ , honestly…” Anne replied, allowing Catalina in.

“Just be quiet and everything will be fine.”

  
She was  _ so  _ going to be banned from this airline.

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic is going to be their honeymoon
> 
> It'll be multiple chapters and probably chalk full of smut.


End file.
